Excess Cabbage (Annoying Orange)
Celery: And in fact around the Produce section I'm considered a bit of a playboy. So she heard it was the "Onion!", but, Onion, he's like I'm not the one dropping stinkbombs over here! (laughter) Annoying Orange: Hey! Hey, Celery! Celery: What? Annoying Orange: Hey, Celery! Hey! Celery: What is it Orange? Annoying Orange: I bet you..uhh....you...uh.. Celery: What do you want? Annoying Orange: (sighs) I don't know Celery: Yeah. Whatever. So, anyway. Cabbage: Hey! What's matter with you Orange? Annoying Orange: Oh, Hey Cabbage. Cabbage: Man, oh, man, Orange. You look awful. Annoying Orange: Yeah. Cabbage: You feeling down? Annoying Orange: I guess I just don't see the point. Cabbage: Of what? Making fun of Celery? Annoying Orange: Everyone I talk to just gets chopped up. I mean any second now someone's gonna pick up celery and we'll never see him again! Cabbage: Pick up celery! Come on , Orange Celery can't even get a date! Celery: What? No I can get a date dude, Anytime, I want. Cabbage: No man, everyone knows you're a stalker. Ha Ha ! Get it Orange, he's a stalker! Annoying Orange: Yeah. Cabbage: You know why you're in a funk? Annoying Orange: Because I'm sitting too close to Onion? Onion: (sniffs) You smealt it, you dealt it buddy. Annoying Orange: Yeah, maybe. Cabbage: Maybe! That's not the Orange I know. The Orange I know would have said Ew! Faceball is smelly! Someone threw a stinkball! Annoying Orange: (Chuckles) Yeah. Cabbage: He would have said, Gross! Onions making Grunions! Annoying Orange: (Chuckles) Grunions. Onion: (Sniffs) Knock it off, Cabbage! Cabbage: Oh, If I'm lying, you're crying! Annoying Orange: (Laughs) It's true cause it rhymes. Onion: I'm not crying! There's something in my Eye! Annoying Orange: Yeah, Stinkeye. (Laughs) Cabbage: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. Annoying Orange: Hey Cabbage, thanks for the lift! Cabbage: That's how we do, Orange! Annoying Orange: Yeah, you're a real Taxi Cabbage. (Laughs) Cabbage: Yeah, Yeah that's funny orange. Annoying Orange: Hey Cabbage, Know why you're so smart? It's because you have a big head! (Laughs) Cabbage: Yeah yeah, yeah that's funny Orange. Annoying Orange: Hey Cabbage, Why are you embarresed? Is it because you saw the salad dressing? Annoying Orange, Onion & Celery: (Laughs) Cabbage: Ok! That's enough Orange! You can stop! Annoying Orange: I would! But you won't lettuce! Annoying Orange, Onion & Celery: (Laughs) Cabbage: Oh, so that's how it is. I try to help you out and you stab me in the back! Annoying Orange: Jeez, you sound like a real ceaser salad. (Laughs) Cabbage: Ceaser Salad? I don't get it. Annoying Orange: You know, Ceaser. Stabbed in the back? Knife? Cabbage: Yeah, still not getting it. Annoying Orange: Knife! Cababage: (Screams as he gets chopped in half by knife) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Annoying Orange: Woh! It's a coleslaughter! (Laughs) Ow! Aw, I liked Cabbage, too. He was funny. Onion: Hey Orange, I'm really sorry about Cabbage. Annoying Orange: Thanks Onion. Onion: Man it just goes to show ya, you never know when your time is- (Screams as he gets chopped in half by knife) Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts